The invention relates to a caulking tool for placing a window frame or glazing sealant in the channels of window frames on commercial vehicles comprising a handle and caulking member adjoining the handle.
Various forms of caulking tools are used for introducing different types of window frame sealant, but they are difficult to manipulate, do not have an ergonometric form and are so designed that they are only either capable of introducing the sealant with a drawing movement or with a thrusting one.